


Amnesia

by A_Phoenix_Inferno_K20



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: #amnesia, #family, #friendship, #hermits, #memoryloss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Phoenix_Inferno_K20/pseuds/A_Phoenix_Inferno_K20
Summary: The hermits have lost their memories! Living normal lives and having no awareness of what their lives used to be like, can the hermits regain their memories and remember who they really are, or will that world be gone for good, forever erased from their minds?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazeCatMeow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CrazeCatMeow).



> Cross-posted on Wattpad

_Source codes. Nothing that's ever been seen before. But he's skilled at fixing and rewriting code._

_His fingers fly across the keyboard as he adjusts the code, pausing for just a couple minutes to look at his communicator, as a message has just popped up._

_— 'Hey, X. Got a little problem in the Nether.' - Iskall_

_He immediately replies. 'Where are you at?' - X_

_— 'I'm at my gold farm. I'll send you the coords.' — Iskall_

_He stashes his communicator in his pocket and straps his custom wings on his back, grabbing a couple stacks of firework rockets and puts them in a shulker box._

_Shrinking the box down, he attaches it to a metal strip sewn onto his belt._

_He walks to the landing bay of his storage tower and diving off, feeling the wind in his face, before activating his elytra and flying towards his friend's Omega Tree._

_He dives down through the center of the tree and pulls up before he can hit the ground, preparing to land._

_Walking through Iskall's Nether portal built into his tree, the codebreaker reactivates his wings once he climbs up a ladder to the roof of the Nether._

_He lights another rocket and takes off, floating down towards the Swede's gold farm after the rocket burns out. He performs a somersault and lands gracefully on the gold pressure plates._

_"Iskall? You here?" he calls, looking around the dark-toned storage room._

_"I'm up top," a Swedish voice replies, echoing through the tube with the vines hanging down._

_He sighs through his respirator and climbs up the weeping vines, swinging back and forth so he can grab onto the ledge._

_Unknown to him, a ghast **(the ugly creatures they are)** has spawned on the roof and has spotted him._

_He sits up after catching his breath and stares, frozen, as the ghast shoots a spinning ring of fireballs at him._

_He closes his eyes, already preparing for the moment he respawns at his bed._

X sits up in his bed, panting heavily and putting a hand against his forehead.

 _'What ... the hell ... was that?'_ he thinks, sitting up. His back is soaked in a cold sweat, but he barely registers that.

He gets up and walks out of his bedroom, down the stairs, and into the kitchen to get something to drink before heading back upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The weird dreams have begun to increase as the week goes on and now Xisuma is seeing them even during the day, no longer just while he's sleeping.

It freaks him out because he sees himself in these — dreams, nightmares, he doesn't even know what they are — but it's scary because he's never done any of these things, let alone met any of the people he's seen.

So far, he's seen people who have the names, Iskall, Keralis, Bdubs, Stress, Tango, Impulse, and Doc.

Everything he sees disturbs Xisuma greatly because he doesn't ever remember meeting these people, but his gut tells him that there's something familiar about them.

Suddenly, he's enveloped in another dream.

_"Come on, Shishwammy!" a man with large eyes says excitedly, running ahead of dream Xisuma._

_He follows his excited companion through the Gaming District that Tango and Etho built, chuckling at how his friend can behave like a little kid._

_But ... then again, now that dream Xisuma thinks about it, everyone has behaved with unbridled childish playfulness at some point._

_That's something that makes the community of Hermitcraft a place for those who've had it rough to come and just ... be themselves. To be part of a crazy, dysfunctional family and be free to do what they want without the hardships they faced before._

_But that's what makes everyone work so well together._

_Everyone has their own issues to deal with, but no one is judging anyone else._

_Our struggles we've endured have given us the courage to be brave in the face of danger._

Xisuma blinks and shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

 _'What the hell is going on with me? And was that my voice?'_ he thinks, scared about what this means for him.

His phone buzzes, letting him know that he has a text message.

_~ Hey, X. Just wanted to check up on you and see how you're doing, bro. — EX ~_

Xisuma smiles at how nice his younger brother is being. He quickly types a reply.

_'I'm fine, EX, thanks for asking.'_

Xisuma waits for a response and, sure enough, his brother's next text comes through.

_~ How are you doing with those crazy dreams of yours? ~_

Xisuma frowns at this and replies with a simple answer.

_~ I'm doing okay. ~_

Xisuma sighs and leans back against the chair he's sitting in, shaking his head. _'My brother isn't the smartest, but even he can't be fooled into thinking that I'm_ really _okay,'_ he thinks.

Another message comes through. _~ Yeah, that's a lie. I know you better than that. ~_

Xisuma shakes his head, groaning because he expected it from his brother.

_"Fine. I've started seeing them during the day, even when I'm doing small things."_

_~ Have you talked to a counselor about what's going on? ~_

Xisuma groans, covering his face with his hands. _'Of course, he'd mention speaking to a counselor.'_ He quickly types a reply back.

_"I haven't even considered doing that because I've been thinking. A lot."_

_~ As if that's a new thing for you. ~_

Xisuma scowls at this. He quickly types another message.

_"As I was saying, I've thought about it a lot. I've never experienced anything that I've seen in these dreams, but my heart is telling me that it's familiar somehow. And not in a bad way."_

_~ Hmm, interesting. Still, you should at least think about talking to someone. ~_

Xisuma smiles. _"Yeah, I will if this keeps going on."_

_~ You better promise to or I'll come over to your house myself to kick your ass. ~_

Xisuma sighs. _"Alright, I promise that I'll talk to a counselor if it continues," he replies._

_~ Hey, don't stress out about it. Call me if you just need someone to talk to. ~_

Xisuma smiles. _"I will remember to."_

_~ Well, I have to go. Talk to you later, bro. ~_

_"You too."_ Xisuma sets his phone down on the table and takes a deep breath.

Suddenly, he's pulled into another of these freaky dreams.

_"Hey, Zedaph!" dream Xisuma calls, walking down the clean path in front of the Town Hall overlooking the entire Shopping District._

_The blonde is sitting on the steps closest to the corridor heading to the Nether portal. He looks up with a big grin on his face. "Hey, X," he says, his voice that classic British accent. "What's up?"_

_Dream Xisuma shrugs. "Just wanted to come find you so we can try out my new game over at the Gaming District," he replies, his unruly dark brown hair moving slightly in the gentle breeze._

_Zedaph chuckles and hauls himself to his feet. "I'm not busy right now," he says, strapping his elytra on and securing it properly._

_"You ready?"_

_Dream Zedaph nods, his rockets and flint and steel already on hand. "All set to go," he declares._

_Xisuma nods and grabs some rockets from the shrunken shulker box on his belt that he always carries with him. "Alright, let's go," he says, lighting the rocket and takes off._

_He loops around to see if Zedaph is following him and, after seeing the blonde, he swoops down to glide along the shimmering surface of the ocean._

_Dream Xisuma looks down at his reflection once his elytra levels out and sees that his unruly dark brown hair is being blown around as the wind whips at his face, his green eyes shining brighter in his reflection._

Xisuma blinks as he's brought back to reality and he shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut. _'That person,'_ he thinks, putting a palm on his forehead. _'That's me. But ... how?'_

He gets up to get himself some lunch, but he's still thinking about every dream he's had in the last week.

_'Why does it seem like I've done the things I see in these dreams already even though I've never done it before?'_

The whole thing is perplexing to him and it freaks him out that there's part of his life that he can't recall but has a gut feeling about.

Suddenly, the memories begin flooding in.

_Jungle base..._

_'Wait, why did I build a base in a jungle?'_

_Friends..._

_'What happened to them? Are they trapped just like me?'_

_My family..._

_'My brother ... my friends ... they're more than that to me. They're my family.'_

_Admin..._

_'Wait, admin of what?'_

_'So strange.'_

_Hermitcraft ..._

_'What an odd name ... Wait a minute ...'_

_Hermitcraft!_

_'That's why everything seems so familiar. That's me! I'm a member of the Hermitcraft community as well as its admin.'_

Xisuma gets to his feet so quickly that he knocks the chair he's sitting in over. _'I need to find my friends and get this fixed,'_ he thinks, a determined look on his face and his hands balled into fists.


End file.
